


Red As Her Hair.

by TheMadhatter1419



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 28, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadhatter1419/pseuds/TheMadhatter1419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of hell, Harley gets her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red As Her Hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the quality of this, I've experienced the dreaded writer's block for a couple weeks, this is the best I've got for now.

Ivy cupped the bright pink flower and inhaled the sweet scent, smiling widely, her mind focused on the present for the first time in a week. She missed working on her flowers, but Harley always distracted her with her silly shenanigans. Whenever Pam got a moment to herself, she’d sneak back to her greenhouse and care for the plants. A few have died from a lack of care in the busy week, but none were rare enough to throw a fit over. 

Ivy hummed to her sweet little plants, watering them the proper amount and fluffing the leaves of the larger ones. She even planted a new friend, eager to see the small seed become something with an abundance of beauty. Pamela whispered to the large, exotic tree in the corner, gently picking one of its delicate fruit for a snack. 

She broke the crisp skin of the fruit at the same time Harley spanked Ivy playfully. 

“What ‘cha doin’, Red?” Harley shouted. 

Pamela was grateful Harley was so loud, just this once, her moan masked behind the obnoxious sound. 

“Ooh, Pammy, that looks tasty - can I have some, oh please?” 

At first, Pam thought the younger girl was staring at her chest, and started to fumble her words. She looked down and noticed the fruit were her gaze was. 

“Oh, here,” the older woman said with a blush, handing her girlfriend the fruit. 

The week was rather ridiculous already, but on top of that, the girls went to bed late, and they wouldn’t have any intimate moments. Each time Harley even breathed on her, Pamela would bite her lip and try not to whine. She was rather desperate, but Harley wasn’t seeing that. 

Ivy needed Harley, but more than anything, she needed to motivate her to touch her. Pamela bent over slowly to smell another flower, and Harley just watched with a smirk and took a bite of the sweet fruit. There wasn’t any contact, and the older girl sighed. She moved to the next flower and repeated her action, practically wiggling her ass for Harley to touch. Harley repeated her own actions, smirking and eyeing the woman’s bum hungrily. Again, and again, she was turned down and her unavoidable arousal began to build. 

Ivy snapped.

“Harley, touch me, for fuck’s sake!” she whined, pressing her body against Harley’s. 

“Naughty, naughty, Pammy Wammy. Did I say ya could touch me, Red? Go, bend over that table. Be a good girl, Pammy,” Harley murmured, tucking the red curls behind Pam’s ears. 

The older girl stayed put, rubbing her hips against Harley’s. 

“Table. Now,” Harley growled, her sneer growing widely. 

“Harl -” 

SMACK! 

Harley spanked the older woman’s ass, hard enough to make her point. Pamela inhaled sharply, and nodded once before turning and doing what she was told. 

“Pammy wants to be touched, eh?” Harley murmured, eyeing this position. 

The woman’s ass looked outstanding, out for Harley to touch, the shape outlined well in the woman’s green suit, but Pamela looked hot with her head between her arms, stretched onto the table. It provoked a sly smirk on her face. 

“How many days has it been, Pammy?” Harley asked slowly, rubbing the palm of her hand on one of Pamela’s cheeks, humming quietly.

“It’s been almost a week, Harley,” Ivy murmured, swallowing back her whines.

“Say that again? I couldn’t quite hear ya.”

“A week, Harley.” 

“How many days are in a week, Red?” 

“Seven.” 

Harley chuckled darkly as she slowly pulled the older woman’s suit off. She tapped the inside of the girl’s thighs, making her spread them slightly more. 

“Seven spankings for you, then. Ya left poor Harley to deal with herself for seven days, how mean of ya. Mean girls get spankings,” Harley whispered, positioning her hand. 

“Count them out loud for me, Red.”

“Yes.”

“‘Yes, Harley’,” the younger girl corrected.

“Yes, Harley,” the older woman whimpered, wriggling uncomfortably in anticipation. 

SMACK! 

Harley brought her hand down, forcing a loud whine from Ivy. 

“One.” 

SMACK! 

“Two.” 

SMACK! 

“Three.” 

SMACK! 

Ivy tightened her grip on the table, arousal obvious in between the girl’s legs. 

“Four,” she groaned.  
SMACK!

“Five!” 

SMACK!

“Six,” she breathed, bracing for the last strike.

SMACK!

The last one was the hardest, forcing Ivy’s knees to buckle slightly and a loud moan to slip. Her grip on the table was enough to make her knuckles white, her ass was red enough to match her hair. 

“Seven,” she groaned, long and loud.

“Now, now, Pammy, Wammy, tell me how that made ya feel?” Harley murmured, standing directly behind the woman, wrapping an arm around Ivy’s stomach, making her stand straight. 

“It hurt a little,” Pam muttered, blushing as pink as her flowers just to their right. 

Harley’s hand slipped down Ivy’s stomach, making the girl a bit queasy as her longing grew more intense. The blonde’s finger took second to tease the older woman’s swollen clit and moist entrance. 

“Oh my, Pammy, ya seemed to like that...” 

“Yes...” the older woman said, pressing her hips against Harley’s hand.

The blonde spanked the redheaded woman once more, a groan filling the warm, greenhouse air. 

“Yes, Harley,” she corrected herself.

“Good Pammy. Tell me what ya want.” 

“Please, touch me, baby.” 

Harley melted under the soft tone her girlfriend used, her fingers slipping back toward the woman’s entrance, sliding in with ease. Pam tensed instantly at the overdue touch, whimpering wantonly. 

The redhead forced her hips forward, pressing the two fingers inside her hard into her. Picking up the pace as urgency grew, the girls’ synchronized moaning echoed through the plant filled room. Ivy’s groans increased in pitch, Pamela grasping onto the table for support as her orgasm built rapidly. Pamela ground her hips against Harley’s motions, bringing the orgasm faster and stronger. When it hit, there was a sharp cry of Harley’s name, and Pamela began to limp over as the powerful sensation filled her body, the orgasm coming and going all too quickly. 

“Jesus, I can’t thank you enough for that,” Pam murmured, turning around to kiss Harley slowly. 

“My pleasure,” Harley said with a squeeze of Pam’s ass and a quick wink.


End file.
